Dialog Kegusaran
by seizenber
Summary: Ia jelas tahu kalau saat-saat dimana ia akan jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis akan datang juga. Tapi, Aomine sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata sekalinya ia jatuh cinta pada saat itu juga ia merasakan yang namanya patah hati./ AoMomoKuro./ Birthday fic untuk Umie Solihati.


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.  
><em>

_**Warning:** Seperti biasa, tidak ada penjaminan IC ataupun bersih dari typo, Teiko!era, ending err ... cliffhanger kali ya? Atau sad ending? Silahkan tentukan.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dialog Kegusaran<strong>_

_Presented by __**sei**_

_Birthday gift for __**Umie Solihati**_

* * *

><p>Selama ini, Aomine tidak pernah—lebih tepatnya, <em>belum<em>—terbersit sedikit pun untuk memikirkan hal-hal wajar yang melintasi benak remaja cowok seumurannya. Suatu hal yang sangat begitu wajar sebenarnya bila ia sedang merasakan yang namanya kasmaran, tapi mungkin memang ia hanya tidak ingin memikirkan hal sensitif semacam itu.

_Mungkin belum waktunya_, pikirannya selalu menekannya dengan alasan itu, sehingga ia pikir tidak ada masalah. Mungkin kalau teman-temannya yang ada di posisi cowok itu saat ini akan langsung _paranoid_—atau yang lebih parahnya, langsung cek kejiwaan mereka ke psikiater terdekat. Tapi, ia tetap menjadi sosok Aomine Daiki yang biasanya—cuek.

Ia jelas tahu kalau saat-saat dimana ia _akan_ jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis akan datang juga. Tapi, Aomine sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata sekalinya ia jatuh cinta pada saat itu juga ia merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

Ironis kalau dilihat dari kegiatannya belakangan ini. Ck, apalagi kalau bukan _mengasuh_ teman sejak kecilnya yang uring-uringan soal perasaannya kepada si bayangan? Yeah, meski sampai sekarang Satsuki kerap kali menutupi perasaannya kepada Tetsu dari Aomine. Tapi, ayolah, Aomine cukup normal untuk melihat gelagat gadis itu terhadap Tetsu.

"… lakukan sesuatu sebelum orang lain merebutnya darimu—apa? Jadi kalian berdua hanya berteman saja selama ini? Kupikir—ah lupakan," sahut seseorang yang pernah mengira bahwa ia ada _affair_ dengan Satsuki.

Sejujurnya, bukan hanya satu orang yang memberinya kultum mengenai asmara. Sial, Aomine bahkan tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan otak mereka semua, bahkan Akashi sekalipun turut memberinya pertanyaan tolol. Bagaimana bisa mereka sebodoh itu dengan berpikir bahwa ia _cemburu_ dengan fakta Satsuki menyukai Tetsu?

_Oh ya ampun, mereka sinting barangkali! Tentu saja Satsuki memang tipeku; gadis berdada besar. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis selain seorang teman sejak kecil saja_.

Memang pada dasarnya semua terasa normal untuk Aomine. Dan ia cukup bisa memamerkan senyum kemenangannya kepada orang-orang yang berpikiran bahwa ia naksir sahabatnya sendiri semenjak Satsuki terang-terangan mengenai perasaannya kepada Tetsu. Karena memang nyatanya Aomine tidak cemburu sama sekali, bahkan peduli pun juga tidak. Namun, bukan berarti ia akan diam saja bila gadis itu disakiti.

Hingga kemudian kian hari ia bisa merasakan ketidakberesan itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Semakin lama, entah kenapa, Aomine selalu merasa resah dan terkadang sulit untuk menutup mata. Terutama dikarenakan setiap malam Satsuki yang rajin datang ke rumahnya demi mengajarinya akan selalu memberikan waktu luang kepada Aomine untuk mendengarkan segala hal mengenai Tetsu.

_Ck, tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Aku ini berpikir tentang apa, sih? Oi, Daiki brengsek, apa otakmu ikutan rusak juga sekarang? Tidak, mungkin ini semacam paranoid saja. Iya, paranoid. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir bila Satsuki disakiti dengan kenyataan bahwa Tetsu tidak membalas perasaannya._

Namun fakta terakhir tersebut entah kenapa sedikit membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Aneh, padahal dulu Aomine tak pernah peduli bila Tetsu mau membalas perasaan Satsuki atau tidak. Toh bila mereka pacaran pun tidak akan memberi keuntungan untuknya dan sekali lagi hubungan mereka memang _bukan_ urusannya.

_Aku? Menyukai Satsuki? Lelucon macam apa itu?!_

Keganjilan itu mulai terjadi beberapa bulan setelah mereka naik kelas 2 SMP. Waktu itu Aomine baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berniat pergi ke kantin, biasa untuk isi perut. Dan bisa ia pastikan bahwa kantin sudah sepi, karena memang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan untungnya tidak ada latihan hari itu.

"Aku pesan ramen ekstra daging, ya," kata Aomine memesan makanan yang langsung diiyakan si Ibu kantin. Kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sial, dugaannya salah besar. Ternyata masih banyak anak-anak lainnya di sana. Biasa, kumpulan anak-anak populer yang tidak biasa menjadi anak pingitan di rumah. Tentunya Aomine langsung kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat _dia_.

Gadis itu duduk sendirian di meja yang paling dekat dengan pemandangan taman belakang. Kursi-kursi di sampingnya kosong, tapi sikapnya yang kelihatan ingin menguasai tempat itu cukup menunjukkan kalau Satsuki ingin sendiri. Itu semua terlihat dari cara dia menatap taman sekolah dengan tatapan kosong yang sendu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Aomine menghampirinya.

"Satsuki, kupikir semalam kaubilang akan pulang langsung dari sekolah bersama Tetsu. Tapi nyatanya kau malah keasyikan di sini. Lagipula kau sendirian saja?" sahut Aomine seraya menarik kursi di samping gadis itu.

"Tidak kok," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Aomine, "Kan ada kau sekarang, jadinya berdua."

Aomine hanya memberi cengiran tidak jelas mendengar jawaban Satsuki yang seolah tengah mengajaknya bergurau. Anehnya lagi, Aomine senang mendengar gurauan gadis itu sekarang.

"Dasar kau itu. Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu untuk dimakan, huh?"

Satsuki menggeleng lemas.

"Mau kupesankan makanan? Aku yang traktir deh. Kau soalnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang tahu," kata Aomine untuk memancing Satsuki supaya mau makan.

Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi perhatian sekali seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Satsuki yang akan memberinya perhatian lebih, tak peduli bila Aomine mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya Aomine sadar kalau perhatian gadis itu mulai menipis sedikit demi sedikit karena kehadiran Tetsu, meskipun sampai sekarang Satsuki tetap peduli kepadanya.

_Nyit!_

Entah kenapa, Aomine merasakan nyeri sendiri karena membuka fakta baru. Tiba-tiba saja Aomine jadi tidak menyukai fakta yang baru disadarinya. Jelas sekali ia menyadari bahwa Satsuki memang menyukai Tetsu, bahkan satu sekolah pun sepertinya tahu mengenai itu. Hanya saja, kenapa baru sekarang Aomine sadar bahwa perhatian gadis itu mulai berubah?

"Kau kenapa, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Satsuki dengan kening yang mengerut karena heran. Oh, perubahan inilah yang paling tidak disukai Aomine! Demi Tuhan, apa karena menyukai Tetsu harus membuat gadis itu memanggilnya 'Aomine-_kun_' seolah mereka baru saling mengenal kemarin?!

"Hah? Oh … em, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja kok," katanya berusaha menetralkan suara beratnya yang tiba-tiba jadi kaku begitu.

Sekarang Satsuki menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sendunya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang mendorong Aomine untuk bertanya kepada Satsuki, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai ia kelihatan sedih begitu? Sekarang Aomine justru berharap bisa membaca pikiran Satsuki.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Aomine sambil memakan pesanannya yang baru saja datang. Sekilas, Satsuki terlihat ragu-ragu untuk bercerita kepadanya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia kok."

"Bu-bukan begitu, lagipula ini juga bukan aib atau rahasia pribadi. Malah rahasia _umum_," jawabnya dengan nada sinis pada bagian akhir.

Aomine terbengong sebentar dan mulai terkekeh karena mengerti maksud pembicaraan Satsuki sekarang. Tapi, daripada terdengar seperti tertawa meledek, Aomine merasa tawanya seperti suara gong.

"Jadi…," Aomine menjeda ucapannya, masih berusaha memunculkan senyum jahil seperti biasanya walaupun entah kenapa terasa susah sekali sekarang, "Soal Tetsu, ya?"

"Err … iya."

"Oke, ceritakan sesuatu soal Tetsu," kata Aomine. Aneh sekali, ia sendiri heran mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu. Sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya dimana Aomine Daiki yang biasanya akan lebih memilih kabur untuk segera tidur siang di atap daripada mendengarkan curhatan cengeng sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya…," Satsuki mulai menatapnya ragu-ragu, "… em, aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ sudah berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kami terpaksa _backstreet_ karena itu kemauan Tetsu-_kun_. Kau tidak marah kan aku menyembunyikan statusku darimu?"

_Nyit!_

Sial, nyeri sekali dadanya sekarang.

"Aku tidak marah sama sekali. Lalu apa masalah kalian berdua sekarang?"

"A-aku bingung dengan kelangsungan hubungan kami. Aku tahu kalau Tetsu-_kun_ sudah mulai membuka hatinya untukku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak sebuta itu untuk dibohongi. Aku tahu kalau Tetsu-_kun_ tidak benar-benar menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Dan ternyata memang benar, saat aku menemuinya tadi Tetsu-_kun_ bilang sebaiknya kami berteman saja karena di matanya aku hanya seperti sahabatnya sendiri."

Aomine melihat Satsuki yang tiba-tiba saja menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia … menangis?

Aomine memperhatikan seluruh penjuru kantin, sudah mulai sepi. Untung saja, bisa heboh kalau ada yang melihat Satsuki menangis. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh melakukan sesuatu kepada Satsuki. Tapi, Aomine melihat Satsuki lagi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua bahunya bergetar. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Aomine merasakan nyeri lagi di dadanya.

_Aku ini kenapa, sih?_

"Jangan menangis, Satsuki," sahutnya dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba Aomine bicara kepada Satsuki dengan nada lembut seolah ia takut bila ucapannya akan menyakiti perasaan Satsuki.

Tanpa aba-aba, Satsuki langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih dibanjiri air mata itu. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik yang tak sempat Aomine hitung. Karena ia terlalu kaget. Ia terlalu dibuat terkejut dengan Satsuki yang sekarang tengah meminjam dadanya.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Satsuki seraya menangis lagi di dada Aomine. Perlahan, dengan kesadaran penuh, Aomine memeluk gadis itu dengan takut-takut. Ia takut Satsuki marah karena kelancangannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga Aomine hanya mau membuat Satsuki nyaman di dekatnya sekarang, tanpa berpikir kalau Aomine adalah Tetsu-_nya_.

Dan hal itu membuat kesadaran Aomine kembali sepenuhnya—

—bahwa ia ingin gadis itu melihatnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bukan sebagai _temannya_.

Dalam hati Aomine agak menyesal karena tindakannya yang memang tidak membuat Satsuki marah, tapi tetap tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya. Karena sesungguhnya Aomine cukup tahu diri, yang bisa menenangkan gadis itu hanyalah Tetsu seorang.

Sejak dulu, Aomine memang tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang-orang begitu mudahnya jatuh sengsara hanya karena ditinggalkan orang yang mereka cintai. Padahal kalau ia pikir-pikir, mereka bisa mencari cinta yang baru lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya sekarang Aomine mulai mengerti kenapa mereka tetap jatuh meski hubungan mereka sudah kandas di tengah jalan. Itu dikarenakan rasa itu masih ada meskipun cerita cinta mereka sudah termakan oleh waktu. Aomine tahu karena ia _baru_ saja mengalaminya.

_Maaf, Satsuki, karena yang ada di sampingmu sekarang adalah aku. Bukan Tetsu._

**_Tamat_**


End file.
